Reinicio Del Sistema
by Akira Tukusama
Summary: Después de una batalla contra Kayaba, Kirito termina ganando pero del mismo modo termina muriendo, el sistema Cardinal le da la posibilidad de viajar al pasado con todo y sus recuerdo. Kirito toma la oportunidad sin saber que sus decisiones pueden crear un futuro mejor o uno totalmente desastroso. [KiritoXHarem]
1. Chapter 1

**Reinicio del Sistema**

 _Hablando_

 _ **Pensando**_

[Anuncios del sistema (juego)]

 **[Fechas, ubicaciones o lapsos de tiempo]**

La historia y los personajes (por desagracia) no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Reki Kawahara.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Volviendo al inicio.**

 **[Piso 76, Castillo de Aincrad, 7 de Noviembre de 2024]**

 _ **Ahí estaba yo parado enfrente del hombre que provoco la muerte de mucha gente al igual que muchos de mis amigos, no sabía que pensar de él sí era un genio o un psicópata.**_

 _ **Ese hombre el creador de "Sword Art Online" y el "NeverGear"...**_

 _ **Kayaba Akihiko.**_

 _-Muy bien echo Kirito has descubierto quien soy._

 _ **Él tenía razón en sus palabras, después de estar cerca de dos años disfrazado con es avatar y el nombre de "Heathcliff" por fin había sido revelado su verdadera identidad gracias a que cuando tuve un duelo con él, mi velocidad fue tanta que tuvo que utilizar los comandos del Game Master, lo cual me dio una pista, sin embargo la gota que derramo el vaso fue el echo de que en la batalla contra el jefe del piso 76, su barra de salud no bajo al color amarillo cuando el fue al que mas atacaron.**_

 _-Y por haberlo descubierto te daré la ventaja de que me retes a un duelo ahora, si ganas todos los jugadores serán desconectados y liberados del juego._

 ** _La verdad yo no sabia que hacer, pero luego recordé a toda la gente que murió enfrente mio y la que se suicido por mi culpa._**

 _-Acepto._

 _-¡No Kirito no lo hagas!- **Me decía Asuna aun paralizada.**_

 _-No te preocupes Asuna, te prometo que ganare._

 **[Unos minutos mas tarde]**

 _-Al parecer as perdido Kirito._

 ** _Esto no era posible, después de una muy difícil batalla Kayaba había logrado enterrarme su espada dentro de mi pecho, el dolor era insoportable, pero era mas doloroso el ver a mis amigos y Asuna llorar porque sabían que iba a morir._**

 ** _Finalmente mi HP llego a cero, pero si yo muero me llevare a Kayaba conmigo a la tumba, así que termino por enterrarle mi espada dentro de él._**

 ** _Al parecer el sonríe con mi acción y finalmente veo una luz azul que me termina segando mientras oigo a mis amigos repetir mi nombre._**

 _-¡Kirito!_ _¡Kirito!_ _¡Kirito!_

 ** _Lo siento Asuna, Klein, Agil, Liz, Silica, pero no podre ir con ustedes._**

 _-Amigos los veo del otro lado._

 ** _Finalmente todo se vuelve oscuro, he muerto..._**

 ** _O eso es lo que pensaba._**

 ** _De repente aparezco en un vació de color ¿Azul?, okey esto se esta poniendo raro, muy raro, de repente, empiezo a oír una voz robotica._**

[Hola Kirito]

 _-Amm... Hola extraña voz_

[Te preguntaras ¿Que esta pasando?]

 _-Me leíste la mente._

[Bien te explicare, al matar a Kayaba ganaste el juego, pero como tu también moriste el duelo termino en empate, por lo cual se te dará como recompensa el poder viajar en el tiempo hasta el día en el que inicio el juego, con todos tus recuerdos]

 _-¡Espera!, ¿Eso es posible?_

[El Sistema Cardenal es muy poderoso, entonces ¿Aceptas?]

 _-¡Claro que si!_

[Bien iniciando reinicio del sistema, espere por favor]

 _ **¡Esto es genial!, si logro viajar en el tiempo podre salvar a todos los que murieron...**_

 _ **O probablemente podría afectar tanto el futuro que todo termine horriblemente mal, okey cuando todo esto acabe dejare de ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción, bueno no podre saberlo hasta intentarlo.**_

 ** _Espérenme_** _ **amigos, ya voy con ustedes...**_

* * *

 **Continuara...**

Hola, si haz leído hasta acá espero que te guste esta pequeña introducción, siendo sinceros este es mi primer Fanfic, el tema de lo del viaje en el tiempo se me vino a la mente ya que es uno de los temas mas favoritos para mi cuando se trata de ciencia ficción, no olviden dejar sus reviews, sin mas que decir me despido...

Doragon No Kenshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reinicio del Sistema**

 _Hablando_

 _ **Pensando**_

[Anuncios del sistema (juego)]

 **[Fechas, ubicaciones o lapsos de tiempo]**

La historia y los personajes (por desagracia) no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Reki Kawahara.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El inicio del juego.**

 **[Piso 1, Castillo de Aincrad, 6 de Noviembre de 2022]**

 _ **Después de que la voz me anunciara que mi viaje comenzaba entre en una especie de sueño profundo, luego de un tiempo empece a despertar y al abrir los ojos me encontraba en el "Pueblo de los Inicios" justo cuando inicie sesión la primera vez...**_

 _ **Espera un momento, ¡Klein! podre arreglar mi error al haberlo abandonado el día en que comenzó todo esto, el único problema que encuentro es que ese día sus amigos se conectaron y el se fue con ellos, con Klein me llevo bien, pero con ellos es otra cosa.**_

[No hay de que preocuparse Kirito, eso no sera un problema]

 ** _¿Por que crees que tienes razón voz en mi cabeza?,_** ** _¡Espera voz en mi cabeza!, yo conozco es voz, tu eres..._**

[Cortana]

 _ **¿Ehhh?...**_

[Mi nombre es Cortana]

 _ **Okey, ¿Como es eso de que puedes leer mi mente? y ¿Como que tu nombre es Cortana?**_

[En primer lugar puedo responder que estoy dentro de la memoria de tu "NeverGear" por lo cual puede entrar directamente a tus pensamientos y en segundo lugar...]

[Digamos que a Kayaba le gustaba mucho Halo]

 ** _Bueno, finalmente tengo una ultima pregunta ¿Por que no debería haber problema con los amigos de Klein?_**

[Bueno eso es simple, te eh echo el favor de evitar que ellos se conecten]

 ** _Oh, eso tiene sentido, espera dame una explicación del ¿Por que?_**

[Bueno, Kayaba me creo con el fin de poder enviar al jugador al pasado si empataba con el en una batalla y el de ayudarlo a atravesar su misión]

 ** _Okey, pero sabes esto de andar hablándole a una voz en mi cabeza es extraño, la verdad no me imagino que alguien mas haya echo esto en su vida._**

 **[Mientras tanto en un universo alterno]**

 _-Achu_

 **[Oye compañero estas bien]**

 _-Ehh... a si Draig estoy bien creo que me enferme._

 **[Menos mal creí que me tendría que buscar otro portador]**

 _-Ja, como crees eso nunca pasara, oh me dejo de llamar Issei Hyoudou._

 **[Regresando a la historia]**

 _ **Bueno, mejor me apuro no quiero dejar a Klein plantado.**_

 **[Unas horas después]**

 _ **Después de buscar a Klein por un tiempo logre encontrarlo, nos conocimos igual que la primera vez e igualmente le enseñe a como jugar, pasado un tiempo me dijo que se tenia que desconectar, sin embargo paso lo mismo que la ultima vez, el botón de desconectar ya no estaba, la campana del "Pueblo de los Inicios" sonó y nos transporto a el centro del pueblo donde finalmente volvió a aparecer Kayaba.**_

 _ **Cuando finalmente Kayaba termino de explicar que si moríamos en el juego también moríamos en la vida real me lleve a Klein a un callejón en donde le dije que seria buena idea el irnos al siguiente pueblo para poder sobrevivir.**_

 _ **Mas sin embargo el me dijo lo mismo que la ultima vez.**_

 _-Lo siento Kirito pero tengo que regresar por mis amigos._

 _-Bien, yo voy contigo._

 _-¡¿Que?!_

 _-Ya me escuchaste yo voy contigo._

 _-Pero Kirito tu eres un Beta Tester, tu sabes mucho mas que nosotros, estas seguro de que quieres unirte nos._

 _-Claro que si._

 ** _Claro yo estaba seguro que al final solo seriamos Klein y yo, Klein me dijo que esperara ya que el dijo que iba a buscarlos._**

 **[Unos minutos mas tarde]**

 _ **Klein finalmente regreso pero se notaba en su cara que estaba enojado y muy triste.**_

 _-Ellos no_ _vendrán._

 _-¿Por que? **-Claro que yo ya sabia el porque.**_

 _-Ellos dijeron que al parecer no se pudieron conectar, así que al final quede solo, perdón Kirito si te hice perder el tiempo._

 _-Para nada, bueno al final solo seremos tu y yo._

 _-¡Espera! enserio quieres ir conmigo, solo soy un novato._

 _-Y eso que, tu eres mi amigo y a los amigos no se les abandona._

 _-Hmm, esta bien iré contigo._

 _-¡Genial!_

 _-Oye Kirito, por cierto esa cara no te queda mal._

 _-Ja, y esa barba y cabello greñuda te sienta bien._

 ** _Después de eso los dos nos empezamos a_** ** _reír y emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el siguiente pueblo._**

 ** _Espérame Asuna ya voy por ti..._**

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

 _Pues bien aquí hay otro capitulo, probablemente suba hoy o mañana el tercero, pero quien sabe._

 _Cambiando de tema, se me ocurrió la idea de que Asuna conserve sus recuerdo, pero ustedes díganme ¿Que opinan?_

 _Bueno dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima..._

 _Doragon No Kenshi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reinicio del Sistema**

 _Hablando_

 _ **Pensando**_

[Anuncios del sistema (juego)]

 **[Fechas, ubicaciones o lapsos de tiempo]**

La historia y los personajes (por desagracia) no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Reki Kawahara.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: El rencuentro de Asuna**

 **[** **Piso 1, Castillo de Aincrad, 6 de Diciembre de 2022** **]**

 _ **Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que Klein y yo partimos desde el** **"Pueblo de los Inicios", lo que quiere decir que la** **reunión para pelear contra el jefe del primer piso se llevara acabo hoy, con lo cual volveré a ver a Asuna.**_

 _ **Mas sin embargo estoy un poco deprimido por el echo de que nuestra relación empezara desde cero...**_

[Yo no diría eso si fuera tu]

 ** _¿Has dicho algo Cortana?_**

[No, nada]

 ** _Ahaa, y yo te voy a creer._**

[Claro, soy una inocente ángel, ¿Acaso me crees mentirosa?]

 _ **Ja, no ya hablando enserio, ¿Que fue lo que...**_

-Oye Kirito ¿Estas seguro que la reunión es aquí?

-Ehh, a perdón Klein, si la reunión es aquí.

 _ **Klein y yo estábamos sentados en los asientos del anfiteatro esperando a que la reunión empezara, yo ya había visto llegar a Agil, pero por lo visto Asuna todavía no había llegado, ¿Acaso el haber llevado conmigo a Klein cambio el futuro?**_

 _ **Cuando pensaba que Asuna no iba a llegar, la vi con su típica capucha rojo, y su ropa color blanco, pero por alguna extraña razón tenia una sonrisa y una cara de enamorada, ¿Acaso? No, no, no, no, no ¿Acaso conoció a otro hombre?, ruego al cielo que eso no sea cierto.**_

[Como que eres medio celoso ¿No lo crees?]

 _ **¡No lo soy!**_

[Claro por eso no te enojaste al ver a Asuna en ese estado]

 _ **¿Como quieres que no me enoje? ¡Morí para salvarla al igual que viaje en el tiempo para encontrarla! ¡Para enterarme que se enamoro de otro!**_

[Sigo diciendo que eres celoso]

-¡No soy celoso!

-Eh, Kirito yo nunca dije que eras celoso.

-Ehh, a perdón Klein no te lo decía a ti.

-Emh, claro no hay problema.

 _ **Ya vez por tu culpa Klein va a creer que estoy loco.**_

[Pero si tu fuiste el que grito]

 _ **Luego hablamos.**_

[Okey, celoso]

 _ **Te voy a...**_

-Me alegra que mucha gente haya venido a esta reunión.

-Ehh...

-¡Shh!, Kirito la reunión ya empezó.

-¡Ah! perdón.

 **[Unos minutos mas tarde]**

 _ **La reunión fue igual que la ultima vez, solo que esta vez antes de formar grupos Kibaou interrumpió diciendo que muchas de las muertes eran culpa de los beta testers, pero Agil lo callo con el argumento de que los beta testers si habían ayudado a la gente entregándole la guía del juego, Kibaou dándose por rendido retomo su asiento.**_

 _ **Luego de eso la reunión se retomo donde se había quedado.**_

-Bien como la batalla contra el jefe sera muy complicada sera buena idea el organizarnos en grupos de seis.

 _ **Todos los demás jugadores ya habían encontrado un grupo en el cual participar, Klein y yo decidimos crear un grupo entre los dos, cuando estaba a punto de sugerirle el meter a Asuna al grupo ella apareció detrás mio rogándonos que la permitiéramos entrar en nuestro grupo, yo accedí al igual que Klein, ella acepto el mensaje rápidamente y se fue por una calle del pueblo.**_

 _ **Creo que Klein pensaba que era un hombre porque cuando se fue, su nombre salio en la pantalla, a lo cual Klein planeaba ligarla pero le dije que ella ya se había ido.**_

 _ **El se deprimió, pero le dije que iría por ella.**_

 _ **Durante 10 minutos la estuve siguiendo, sin perder la de vista hasta que se metió dentro de un callejón sin salida, yo la seguía dentro del callejón, pero que noto mi presencia, porque en un determinado tiempo ella volteo, yo estaba aterrado, creí que me iba a matar por acosador.**_

[Si yo fuera ella yo si lo haría]

 ** _Cállate Cortana no ayudas mucho._**

-¿Que necesitas?

-Ehmm...

 _ **Okey tengo que averiguar porque su cara de enamorada, me voy a arrepentir pero lo tengo que preguntar.**_

-Oye, ¿Tienes novio?

-Claro que lo tengo- _ **Me contesto con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **¡Crash! Algo dentro de mi se rompió.**_

-Y... te quiere.

-Claro que me quiere, no eso queda corto el me ama, el daría mi vida por mi yo nunca lo traicionaría es mas puedo decir que ya tomo mi pureza.

-Puedo... saber su nombre- _ **Juro que si lo encuentro lo matare**_

-Claro su nombre es...

 ** _Pero antes de terminar la oración se quito su capucha, corrio hacía mi y ¡Me beso!_**

 ** _¿¡Pero que...!? Yo extrañado por su comportamiento la tomo del brazo y la alejo de mi._**

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?

-Pues que mas, besando a mi novio.

-¿Ehh?

-Ay Kirito, deberías aprender que aunque pasaran 1000 años yo nunca te olvidaria, ni aunque retroceda el tiempo.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Si, yo viaje en el tiempo junto contigo.

-Pero ¿Cómo...?

-Al parecer cuando viajaste en el tiempo una persona te podía acompañar, en este caso fui yo.

-Y tu ¿Como sabes que yo también viaje en el tiempo?

-Cortana me lo dijo.

-¿Que?, Cortana.

[Si, yo se lo dije]

-Y ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

[Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera]

-Asuna.

-¿Que?, quería hacerlo una sorpresa además el que tenga mis recuerdos es bueno ya que hací te puedo ayudar ¿O no?- _ **Me decía mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.**_

 _ **Juró que esto es extraño pero al menos tengo un problema menos ¿O no?**_

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

Perdon si es un poco corto, pero quería sacarlo lo mas rápido posible, bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews, nos leemos luego.

Akira Tukusama


End file.
